La princesa que se robó mi corazón
by aniber.estrada
Summary: ¿Era amor? ¿Estaba bien amarlo? Nana, la segunda princesa estaba decidida a descubrir que siente por Rito y quería, además, saber por qué sus hermanas amaban estar junto a él. Lemon 18


Primer lemon creado por mí. Dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Dato curioso, tomo 7 meses escribirlo.

* * *

 **La princesa que se robó mi corazón**

Basado en:

To Love Nana

¿Por qué el amor es tan extraño? Sí, ese sentimiento que todos sienten y que les hace cometer locuras. ¿Por qué ella tenía que tenerlo? Ella sabía que a sus 14 años se iba a enamorar de un chico que fuera capaz de cuidarla y quererla.

Entonces, ¿por qué él?

¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

¿Por qué se había enamorado de Rito?

No lo sabía. Sólo sucedió.

Rito, te amo. – Expresó ella mientras salía de su habitación. – Necesito hacer esto, quiero hacerlo. –

Ella salió solo con una playera gris y sus pantis color rosa. Ella seguía con su cabello amarrado en aquellas hermosas y tiernas coletas indicando que no ha dormido aún. Su cola se movía de manera rápida indicando nerviosismo en la princesa.

Quiero ser tuya. – Ante esas palabras un sonrojo se apodero de Nana mientras caminaba a la habitación de su Bestia. – Quiero que me veas como mujer. –

La princesa tenía un claro objetivo en su mente.

Quería que Yuuki Rito la viera como mujer.

Caminó hasta la habitación del chico. Miro la muerte y con nerviosismo posó su mano sobre el picaporte. Su mente estaba dividida entre hacerlo y echarse para atrás. ¿Tenía tanto miedo de entrar a la habitación? Lala, Momo, Mikan, Mea y hasta Yami han dormido junto a Yuuki Rito.

Eso no le gustaba.

¿Cuándo empezó a sentir celos de ellas?

Tomando una bocanada de aire y armándose del valor decidió ingresar a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al chico que tanto amaba, que tanto odiaba y que se había ganado su corazón. Dormía profundamente soñando con cualquier cosa que cruzará por su mente.

Nana miro al suelo para después caminar en dirección a la cama de Rito cerrando la puerta con seguro para no ser molestados.

Rito. – Dijo ella con cierta excitación en su voz.

El castaño dormía profundamente para felicidad de Nana. Ella sabía por Némesis al igual que Momo que cuando Rito estaba soñando, el cuerpo de cualquier mujer recibía un trato especial de parte del chico. Recordaba los rostros sonrojados de ambas al estar en contacto con esa Bestia.

Te necesito, Rito. –

Con eso Nana procedió a subir a la cama de Rito con mucho cuidado para evitar que se despertara y crear una escena que bien sabía como terminaría por la actitud de ella.

Tómame. – Susurró ella en el oído de Rito quien como si fuera un comando de voz comenzó a abrazar a Nana con fuerza. – Espero hacer lo correcto. –

Nana cerró los ojos para después sentir como algo le tomaba de su trasero. Ella abrió la boca soltando un gemido algo bajo para después abrir sus ojos y fijar su mirada en su parte trasera. Rito sujetaba con su firme mano izquierda su trasero mientras con la derecha le abrazaba.

Sin previo aviso el chico comenzó a apretar aquella área de la princesa quien empezaba a sentir placer por la acción del joven. Algunos gemidos salían de la boca de Nana mientras evitaba a toda costa moverse por el placer que la empezaba a dominar.

"Esto es tan genial." – Pensaba Nana mientras sentía como sus pompis experimentaban esa nueva sensación. – "Quiero más." –

Algo dentro de ella se había activado, ese algo eran sus alborotadas hormonas. Estaba por cumplir 15 años en dos semanas, pero ella desconocía muchas cosas que Momo conocía a la perfección.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron más y ella se sonrojo al máximo.

Ella sentía calor, más calor del que creía. Una electricidad recorrió su espalda mientras en sus ojos unas lágrimas se asomaban. Su boca se abría más y más dejando ver hilos de saliva que cruzaban su boca de arriba abajo.

R-Rito. – Ella miró nuevamente a su trasero encontrándose la mano izquierda sujetando el inicio de su cola. Ella sabía que llegando a este punto no habría vuelta atrás.

El chico sin previo aviso comenzó a frotar la cola de la princesa. Aquella cola negra era tan sensible para la chica que servía como medio de placer. Nana estaba poniéndose cada vez más caliente por el acto de Rito.

"Sigue Rito… por favor." – Ella estaba cada vez más excitada mientras el chico con su mano frotaba la larga cola de Nana. – "Rito, sigue… ahh dame más placer." –

El castaño estaba frotando aquella sensible cola para después llegar a la punta. Nana al sentir eso soltó un gemido algo pequeño mientras evitaba moverse lo cual se veía cada vez más imposible de realizar.

La entre pierna de la princesa Nana se encontraba cada vez más caliente y húmeda producto de la excitación provocada por su bestia. Ella quería sentir lo mismo que Momo y Lala sentían al dormir junto a Rito.

Sin darse cuenta, Rito llevó la punta de la cola a su boca y dio una mordida suave. Aquello había sido demasiado para Nana quien soltó un grito.

Lo había arruinado.

¿¡Nana!? – Gritó Rito despertando al reconocer la voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión de ver a la princesa amante de los animales ahí encima de él y sobre todo muy jadeante.

R-Rito. – Ella trató de hablar, pero era incapaz de hacerlo en ese estado.

Todo se había echado a perder. El chico miraba espantado a Nana quien no podía decir nada.

Le dolía.

Le dolía mucho.

Le dolía saber que ella jamás será como sus hermanas.

Nana. – Dijo Rito en voz baja.

La princesa comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre el pecho del chico mientras evitaba contacto con los ojos de él.

Rito no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver llorar a Nana. Jamás le ha gustado ver llorar a alguien y mucho menos ver llorar a Nana desde la última vez.

Nana, mírame. – Dijo Rito sólo para ser ignorado por ella. – Nana. –

En esta ocasión el alzó la voz haciendo que por miedo muy a pesar de él Nana voltease a verlo. Sus ojos color violeta estaban vidriosos y su mirada mostraba dolor, así como temor.

Soltó la cola de Nana y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella. Al pasar su mano izquierda por la mejilla limpió algunas lágrimas que descendían por ella, así como notar que las mejillas de la chica ardían levemente.

La respiración de Nana pasó de ser agitada a algo más calmada. Rito le regalo una sonrisa a la princesa quien seguía algo asustada ya que pensó que arruinó todo con el castaño.

Está bien Nana, no estoy molesto. – La voz de Rito trataba de sonar calmada, aunque por dentro estaba llena de nervios debido a esto.

¿No lo estás? – Pregunto la princesa más calmada.

No. – Contesto el castaño quien tenía la duda de por qué Nana había hecho algo como esto.

Perdóname. – Dijo ella bajando la mirada otro poco.

¿Querías dormir conmigo? – Preguntó Rito mientras observaba a la chica.

Sí. – Respondió ella acercándose un poco al rostro de Rito.

El castaño estaba nervioso, ahora estaba completamente nervioso al ver como se aproximaba el rostro de Nana al de él. Podía ver aquellos labios que una vez deseo probar y aquellos ojos que eran un par de joyas dignas de una princesa como ella.

Su corazón comenzaba a acelerar.

Quería probar los labios de Nana.

Quería probar a Nana.

¿Me odias? – Pregunto ella con temor y a la vez dolor confundiendo al chico. - ¿Me odias, Rito? –

Aquella pregunta lo confundió un poco, pero se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir la chica. Tal vez era un ingenuo despistado la mayor parte del tiempo y otras veces sólo le costaba entender lo que le decían ya que a veces era muy confuso… pero ahora entendía lo que le preguntaba ella a él.

Él estaba seguro de que no la odiaba ya que primero se odiaría a si mismo por llegar a pensarlo.

No. – Contestó él negando con la cabeza. – Todo lo contrario, te quiero mucho. –

Las palabras del aspirante a Rey de la Galaxia llegaron frágil corazón de la princesa. Ahora entendía que para Rito era importante.

Dime Nana. – Ahora era el turno de él para preguntar. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Aquello fue inesperado para ella, al menos en ese momento lo era. La princesa se puso algo nerviosa respecto a esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya que ella quería que su bestia la tomara.

Con iniciativa las delicadas manos de la princesa Nana tomaron el rostro de Rito y los labios de ambos se unieron en un corto, pero tierno beso que dejaba ver a flote los sentimientos puros e inocentes que ella tenía por él.

Eran tiernos y cálidos.

Al cabo de unos segundos la princesa separo sus labios de los de él. Ella tenía un sonrojo evidente al igual que Rito quien estaba asombrado por aquel acto. El sabor dulce de los labios de Nana no tenía comparación y aquella inexperiencia evidente resaltaba la belleza de ella.

Los ojos violetas de ella se encontraron con los de él.

Te amo, Rito. – Confesó ella en voz baja.

También te amo, Nana. – Respondió el castaño para posteriormente abrazar a su princesa.

La princesa no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar tan bellas palabras de parte de él. Aun cuando ella siempre lo golpeaba y en más de una ocasión le había dicho que lo detestaba, él no sentía odio por eso ya que comprendía como se sentía Nana.

Las lágrimas salían de los bellos ojos de ella para ser secadas por él. Así era su princesa, una hermosa chica con un corazón noble y que le ha cautivado.

¿Inmadura? Sí, lo era, pero ella era así y no quería que cambiara.

Gracias. – Dijo Nana regalándole su mejor sonrisa al chico.

Nana, aun no respondes mi pregunta. – Rito miraba a Nana quien se limpió los ojos para posteriormente verlo a él. – Nana. –

La princesa bajo un poco la mirada antes de poder hablar debido a la vergüenza por lo que había venido a hacer.

Disculpa. – Inició ella mientras levantaba nuevamente su mirada. – Disculpa, quería sentir lo mismo que sienten mis hermanas al estar junto a ti en la cama. –

Aquellas palabras pusieron rojo a Rito. ¿En qué universo la princesa Nana desearía ser manoseada -accidentalmente- por él? No tenía sentido alguno puesto que ella como con Kotegawa detestaban eso siempre que pasaba y escucharlo de la voz de ella era algo increíble y difícil de procesar para él.

¿De verdad quería eso?

¿Ella quería sentir lo mismo que Lala y Momo?

Quiero que me veas como una mujer. – Prosiguió ella mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban cada vez más y más. – Sé que no tengo un cuerpo como el de Ane-eu o el de Momo ni mucho menos el de Kotegawa-senpai, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y quiero que seas tú Rito quien me haga mujer. –

Aquellas palabras dichas por Nana llevaban una sinceridad muy notoria que el castaño notaba. Si bien, el amaba a la princesa con su corazón aquello que pedía era demasiado y ella aún era muy joven para aquello.

¿De verdad quería tener sexo con él?

Nana. – Comenzó Rito acariciando el cabello de la princesa. – No puedo hacerlo, no puedo tomarte… al menos no por el momento. –

Lo dicho por Rito le dolió a Nana llegando a pensar que lo había echado todo a perder. Sin embargo notó como el chico bajo sus manos hasta su playera para comenzar a levantarla dejando expuesta la piel de su espalda. El chico pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de la peli rosa causando un cosquilleo de parte de ella.

Bestia. – Dijo ella un poco alegre. - ¿Qué estas haciendo? –

No puedo hacer lo que me pediste, aún eres muy joven. – Explicó él para levantar más y más la playera de ella para retirársela por completo.

Debido a la posición en la que estaban el no podía ver el pequeño -por no decir carente- pecho de la princesa. Nana al ver esto se sonrojo a más no poder. Rito dejó de lado la playera para después ver Nana quien estaba con la cara roja por lo que hizo.

No puedo hacerlo… pero puedo hacer otra cosa. –

Dicho eso el chico tomo gentilmente a la princesa para besar apasionadamente el cuello de la princesa quien sentía el placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Rito no sabía por qué hacía algo cómo esto, pero en el fondo su mente le exigía no detenerse. El castaño comenzó gentilmente a acariciar el trasero de Nana haciendo que está gimiera levemente.

Rito. – El sonido de su voz era dulce. – Gracias. –

El castaño poco a poco comenzó a dejar fluir aquel regalo divino y con sus manos comenzó a darle placer. Los dedos de Rito pronto llegaron a la cola de ella nuevamente tocándola suavemente, pero él sabía que ella gritaría y silenció a Nana. El beso lleno de pasión comenzó a saciar de placer a la princesa quien correspondía al afecto.

El castaño paso sus manos a los costados de ella para separarlos un poco de su cuerpo. Rompiendo el beso y en un acto rápido, la princesa ahora estaba debajo de Rito. La peli rosa estaba impresionada por eso; bestia en lo salvaje y un apodo bien hecho para el castaño.

¿Bestia? –

Sólo tuya. –

Rito –

Nana no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rito posó sus manos en el pecho de ella y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pezón izquierdo de la princesa el cual estaba erecto. Con gentileza y suavidad frotaba sus yemas contra el rosado pezón de la princesa provocando que Nana gimiera.

Rito sonreía al ver cómo Nana cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras dejaba salir aquel sonido de placer.

Nana, te gusta, ¿no es así? – Preguntó el castaño.

Con ojos llenos de alegría respondía la princesa únicamente. Rito entonces decidió incrementar aún más el placer que recibía su princesa cuando con su mano izquierda atrapó el pezón derecho de Nana imitando lo que hacía con el otro. La chica comenzó a gemir más y más siendo callada por Rito con un tierno beso el cual aceptaba gustosa Nana.

El castaño saciaba de placer a Nana con sus manos, pero por dentro estaba lleno de dudas. Él sabía que dormido dejaba fluir su emoción por los dulces y Momo aprovechaba eso, pero cómo podría satisfacer a Nana era lo que se preguntaba. Debía imitar lo que hacía en sus sueños.

Rito rompió el beso y un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas. Nana con su lengua lo rompe mirando a Rito con sus ojos; la respiración era algo agitada en ambos, pero eso no impedía que el deseo muera en esos momentos. Algo dentro de Rito estaba despertando y que en más de una ocasión salía a la luz.

Rito dejo de lado los pezones de Nana provocando dudas en la castaña. El chico acerca lentamente su cabeza al pecho de la princesa y lentamente toma entre sus dientes el pezón izquierdo para comenzar a jalarlo. En esos momentos la chica sentía que se estaba llenando de placer y por alguna razón sentía húmeda su intimidad.

El chico con su lengua daba placer a la chica quien con sus manos tomó su sensitiva cola para buscar darse más placer. Nuevamente la mano izquierda de Rito comenzó a jugar con el pezón derecho de la princesa mientras su mano derecha bajaba lentamente por el brazo de Nana buscando su mano.

Así siguieron acariciándose siendo que el castaño intercambiaba un pezón por el otro. Pero, sin darse cuenta estaba causando en Nana algo que en Momo y Lala como con Némesis ha causado por error. La princesa sentía caliente su intimidad y sentía húmeda toda su entre pierna.

Ah Rito… mi… abajo. – Decía Nana sintiéndose extraña.

El chico paro con lo que hacía al escucharla. Le parecía extraño que dijera eso y por consiguiente bajo hasta llegar a donde una tela rosa cortaba la vista con la piel de Nana. El chico bajó un poco la mirada y notó lo que pasaba.

Nana estaba mojada.

Caliente… Rito. – Por lo que decía Nana, Rito se dio cuenta que ella no había hecho nada como masturbarse anteriormente. - ¿Es algo malo? –

El joven notó el temor con el que preguntaba Nana sacándole una sonrisa.

No, de hecho no. – Respondió Rito.

El castaño se sentó al estilo indio tomando las largas piernas de Nana y ponerlas sobre las suyas pasando a los costados de él. Rito acercó a Nana lo suficiente para que la luz de la luna iluminara lo suficiente para que el chico viera la translucida tela que dejaba a la vista la bella y mojada vagina de la princesa.

Te amo. –

Dicho eso, Rito bajo levemente las pantis de Nana dejando a la vista su bella vagina. El chico se acercó a ella para darle un beso a sus labios vaginales sintiendo los jugos de ella que salían levemente de ahí. Nana no pudo evitar gemir al sentir ese calor creciendo más y más.

Ah – La princesa sentía como el chico presionaba sus labios contra su mojada vagina. – P-Por favor –

El chico de repente comenzó a succionar los jugos de Nana quien seguía soltando por la acción del placer.

Rito ah – Para Nana el placer que sentía en esos momentos era demasiado para ella. – Sigue así –

El castaño hizo lo que su princesa le estaba pidiendo y comenzó a usar su lengua para lamer los labios externos como internos provocando que Nana soltara más de sus jugos que el joven aspirante a rey de la galaxia bebía con gran gusto. El chico inmediatamente separo un poco más aquellos labios de ella para poder llegar a un punto de placer que incluso las devilukeanas poseían. Nana comenzó a masturbarse con su cola al frotarla entre sus manos para poder tener aún más placer. En ese momento ella sintió como la temperatura de zona íntima crecía rápidamente y una corriente eléctrica surcaba su cuerpo entero.

Ah, Rito – La voz de Nana llena de placer era una sinfonía para Rito quien estaba muy a gusto gritando con su lengua la clítoris de la princesa. – Me s-siento… Por favor… ¡Ahhh! –

Nana sentía como si algo en su interior se acumulará en su interior al momento que su bestia lamía su vagina con increíble habilidad. De un momento a otro sintió como si algo líquido explotará de su vagina hacia afuera provocando un increíble estado de placer en ella. El castaño quien estaba en la entrada de la intimidad de su pequeña Nana sintió como se había corrido la princesa en su rostro impregnándole sus jugos vaginales en todo su rostro saboreándolos con delicia. Inmediatamente otra pequeña liberación de jugos se dio dándole a entender a Rito que de las tres princesas era Nana la más sensible cosa que lo maravillo.

"Hermosa, ella es tan hermosa." – Rito se separó de la vagina de Nana para poder ver a su princesa jadeante y totalmente feliz al haber sentido tanto placer. "¿La amo?... Amo a mi princesa."

Nana, empapada de sudor, buscaba incorporarse al soltar su cola siendo ayudada por Rito quien le tomo de los brazos acercándola a él. La princesa estaba respirando rápidamente al sentir su primer orgasmo. La princesa se acercó lentamente al rostro de Rito observando la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su bestia. Rito sentía también que él estaba despertando a su bestia cosa que Nana al estar sentado sobre él llegó a sentir aquel bulto que crecía bajo los pantalones de dormir de Rito. La goteante vagina mojaba el miembro viril de Rito que buscaba desesperadamente placer. De repente, algo dentro de él logró recordarle que la persona con la que estaba no era cualquier chica, era Nana y era su princesa.

"Mi princesa" – Pensó el castaño mientras acortó la distancia entre los labios de Nana con los de él.

Rito recorría la boca de Nana con su lengua para dejar que nuevamente la joven recorriese la suya. Sus lenguas se encontraron en medio de una lucha por ver quién dominaba a quién. Amaban sentir la pasión de amarse, amaban la pasión de sentir sus cuerpos juntos sintiendo el sudor del otro. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, el beso lleno de amor, pasión y lujuria fue cortado dejando a un hilo de saliva como unión entre ambas bocas siendo que ambos se miraban algo agitados.

Después de unos momentos, la princesa decidió romper el silencio.

Bestia – Dijo ella de manera jadeante. – Te amo. –

Rito en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tendría una mejor oportunidad que está para estar a solas junto a la princesa. Tomándola del rostro ruborizado de ella, acercó las frentes de ambos para que se tocasen. Ella no perdía de vista la mirada de su amado Rito a quien quería más que a nadie y él no dejaba de admirar la belleza natural de aquellos ojos violetas pertenecientes a Nana.

Quiero que seas mía. – Pronunció él sin rodeos y sin miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Nana en ese momento no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y pese a lo que habían hecho momentos atrás, jamás se imaginó que su bestia le diría algo como eso. Ella lentamente comenzó a derramar más lágrimas al ver que era correspondida por el castaño quien le regaló una sonrisa e intentaba inútilmente secar aquellas lágrimas que era de felicidad.

Rito –

Nana, quiero que seas mía. –

¿E-Es verdad? –

Nana tenía miedo de que todo lo que haya pasado no fuera más que una mentira, una ilusión creada por su deseo de ser amada por parte del castaño.

Quiero que sientas que te amo, quiero que sepas que te amaré siempre. – Decía Rito separándose un poco de Nana para levantarse lentamente y retirarse sus ropas dejando a la vista su cuerpo para deleite de ella. – De ahora en adelante tú y yo… bueno, ya sabes. –

Quiero ser únicamente tuya. – Interrumpió Nana abriendo sus piernas y frotando sus dedos contra sus labios vaginales. – Quiero que Rito sea mi dueño. –

El castaño sabía que una vez tomada la virginidad, no había vuelta atrás, pero tampoco tenía miedo ya que también correspondía a los sentimientos de la segunda princesa. Rito dejó ver su miembro viril a la princesa quien se sonrojo por lo grande que era y en parte le intimidaba dada su nula experiencia con aquel miembro.

"Es grande, ¿Cómo Momo y Lala pueden amarlo?" – Se pregunto ella mientras se acercaba al erecto miembro. – Es grande –

Rito al escuchar aquello se sonrojo ya que sólo Momo y Lala -hasta donde él sabía- habían logrado ver su gran tesoro en todo su esplendor. El castaño suspiró al ver que nuevamente se estaba llenando de miedo, pero no debía de tenerlo en esos momentos ya que no quería arruinar el bello momento que ambos habían creado.

Tómalo con tus m-manos y haz lo que yo hice. – Para Rito era complicado instruir a Nana en esto ya que él jamás había pasado por esto y dudaba que Riko lo haya hecho alguna vez. – Tranquila, usa tus manos para frotarlo y tú lengua como yo use la mía. –

Nana obedeció y con algo de miedo tomó el miembro duro de Rito con el fin de regresarle el favor de hace unos momentos. Al momento que las manos de Nana tocaron el miembro de Rito, este soltó un gemido debido a la suavidad de las manos de la princesa cosa que lo maravilló.

¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – Preguntó ella mientras acariciaba con delicadeza aquel miembro erecto de Rito desde la raíz a la punta. - ¿Te gusta? –

El castaño observó a Nana quien estaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro esperanzada de que la masturbación que le hacía a Rito le fuera placentera.

Lo haces bien Nana, eres maravillosa. – Respondió él para soltar leves gemidos.

Nana, dejando el miedo de lado, comenzó a lamer la punta delicadamente escuchando como gemía su compañero. Escuchar aquellos causaba felicidad en Nana y comenzó a lamer más rápido a Rito desde la base a la punta mientras el castaño seguía soltando gemidos.

Ah Nana, lo haces bien – Expresó Rito mientras sentía como Nana aumentaba el ritmo. – ¡Eres maravillosa! – Exclamó mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de Nana para acariciarla.

Con felicidad, Nana llevó todo el miembro de Rito a su boca mientras chupaba. Rito no podía evitar sentir que pronto se iba a correr, pero era culpa de la princesa por hacer algo tan exquisito. Por unos momentos más siguió Nana para ser advertida por su compañero que se iba a correr.

Nana, no aguanto más – Y así Rito se corrió en la boca de la princesa quien trago algo cálido y espeso que tenía un sabor amargo tirando a dulce. – Nana yo… Ah –

Rito sintió como Nana relamía la punta de su miembro una vez más provocando que sintiera el éxtasis del sexo oral gracias a la princesa. En ese momento, la chica dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Rito quien se encontraba jadeando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Te gustó? – Preguntó Nana mientras con su lengua se limpiaba los rastros de semen que había por su boca.

Fue lo mejor, eres la mejor. – Respondió Rito con total felicidad mientras volteaba a ver aquellos ojos llenos de felicidad de parte de Nana. - ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó Rito mientras veía como un tono carmesí se apoderaba de las mejillas de la princesa.

¡Eres una bestia! – Gritó ella mientras se levantaba para abrazar al chico con todas sus fuerzas. – Quiero ser tuya y que me ames siempre – Le susurro ella mientras sentía como los brazos de Rito la rodeaban.

Con eso fue suficiente para él. Rito tomó a la princesa para ponerla en la cama y poder estar sobre de ella. Nana al ver esta acción se sintió algo intimidada, pero ella se encontraba firme ante su decisión de otorgarle a Rito su virginidad. No sabía cómo se llevaba a cabo, pero conocía a la perfección la felicidad que otorgaba a muchas personas. Si Rito no la amará, ella jamás habría llegado hasta este punto y con eso era más que suficiente.

Los labios de ambos estaban cerca del otro, la respiración daba cosquillas a cada uno y el calor era percibido por sus cuerpos. Rito tomó a Nana de las manos mientras se acercaba a besarla siendo correspondido por ella quien con sus piernas se aferró al chico. El beso lleno de pasión activaba sus emociones al punto que la princesa, con sus uñas, rasguñaba al castaño quien disfrutó aquello.

Eran unas bestias.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo evidente y Rito se separó con un hilo de saliva en su boca que conectaba con la de Nana. Una sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa indicaba que se encontraba lista pasa ser y sólo ser exclusivamente de Rito. Rito sonrió por aquello ya que la amaba y nunca podría sentirse más feliz.

Sólo ten cuidado, es nuestra primera vez – Pidió ella mientras miraba con emoción al castaño.

Lo seré, tranquila. – Fue la respuesta de Rito mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la princesa.

Sin perder más tiempo, Rito comenzó a introducir en la vagina de la princesa su miembro. Una sensación cálida lo rodeó, así como una presión innegable que ofrecía las paredes de la princesa quien estaba gimiendo al sentir el miembro de su amado bajar por su vagina. Rito podía sentir como los jugos de Nana buscaban escapar logrando mojar todo y en ese momento se topó con algo que detenía su avance.

Nana, ¿Quieres seguir? – Preguntó él dándole un beso rápido a su princesa y cambiando de posiciones rápidamente.

¡Sí! – Exclamó ella rodeando el cuello de Rito con sus brazos. – Ya te dije que quiero ser tuya. –

La determinación en la voz de Nana fue suficiente. Rito en ese momento siguió rompiendo la barrera que se interponía. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos de Nana por el dolor que sintió al momento que perdió su virginidad; Rito al verla, notó el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de Nana y decidió besarla para calmarla. Ella sufría, no quería parecer débil, pero el miedo la carcomía una vez más.

Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. – La voz calmada de Rito provocó que Nana se relajara y se dejará llevar por el placer del sexo. – Ven, te amo. –

Nana movió sus caderas de arriba a bajo ayudando a que el placer en ambos creciera. Rito sentía lo estrecha que era su princesa, pero no se detuvo y siguió con el fin de ofrecerle a Nana lo que tanto quería. Siguieron en medio del acto, moviéndose al compás de sus corazones mientras sentían ambos como el calor en ellos aumentaba. Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, Rito alzó a Nana de la cama mientras seguía teniendo sexo y con ayuda de sus manos la sostenía con cuidado en su espalda baja llegando a tocar la sensible cola de la joven.

Ella podía sentirlo, sentía el placer del hacer el amor con la persona a la que ella quería. Sentía el miembro de Rito subir y bajar por su vagina mientras está le daba más y más jugos. Los besos ahora llevaban más pasión y cada vez más lo hacían con más rapidez, pero al mismo tiempo, lentamente y lleno de amor. Ambos sentían cada vez más que estaban cerca del final.

Te amo – Dijo entre jadeos la princesa que ya no aguantaba más.

Yo te amo, Nana. – Fue la respuesta de Rito quien con una de sus manos frotaba la cola de la princesa.

La chica podía sentir como aumentaba más y más el ritmo su amado castaño. Ella ansiaba poder ser uno con Rito y disfrutar del cariño que él le ofrecía. Ya no aguantaba más y estaba contenta con todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo junto a Rito.

¡Ya no puedo más! – Exclamó ella sintiendo que se iba a correr en cualquier segundo.

Yo tampoco, corrámonos juntos. – Le dijo Rito a la princesa quien le dio un profundo beso al castaño.

No aguantaron más y ambos liberaron todo lo que tenían; Nana sintió como el caliente néctar de Rito invadía por dentro toda su vagina sintiéndose feliz. Rito, por su lado, sentía como los jugos de Nana se escapaban y se combinaban con su semen. Los dos se separaron, mirándose por unos momentos antes de caer rendidos en la cama por haber hecho el amor. No existía arrepentimiento alguno en sus mentes, sino que existía sólo amor y cariño que el otro sentía.

Nana, eres la mejor. – Comentó Rito mientras acariciaba la desnuda espalda de su amante con suavidad.

Me has hecho feliz, bestia. – Fue la respuesta de Nana quien respiraba rápidamente por el agotamiento del sexo. – Te amo. – Dijo en voz baja mientras se dejaba consentir por las caricias de Rito.

"Una princesa, a la que amo y siempre amaré." – Pensó el chico mientras sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de él nuevamente. – Nana, ¿Tienes sueño? – Preguntó Rito a su compañera sin recibir respuesta ya que esta se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Rito no pudo más que sonreír por la ternura e inocencia que Nana en esos momentos daba. Tomando con cuidado una sábana que no había sido arruinada por ellos, procedió a cobijarse a ambos para evitar que el frío de la noche interrumpiera sus sueños. Y así, antes de dormir, Rito le dio un beso en la cabeza a la princesa quien yacía dormida sobre él llevándose consigo la imagen de una de las princesas más lindas de toda la galaxia.

Nana, la princesa que había robado su corazón.


End file.
